Hiding
by dinolove453
Summary: Overcome by grief, Eragon and Saphira flee to the Northernmost Boarder of Alagaësia. After ten years of this containment, Arya comes across them and all Hell breaks loose. Third and Forth Genres: Tragedy, Drama
1. Wryda

Ch. 1 Wyrda

The elven maiden felt the cold snow and pine needles crunch beneath her feet. Cursing in the Ancient Language, the elf stopped short in her tracks, senses alert. If she had alerted anyone of her presence, her mission would be done for. Everything hung on her survival.

A low growl emitted from a voice downwind. The being muttered, "Who is it? Who is there?"

The elf fled, not recognizing the voice at all. It was a deep, gruff and ominous voice that told the elf to leave as quickly as possible. She ran, as swiftly as the wind, into the forest. She knew that, somehow, coming across this unknown being was a fatal error, whether he was her enemy or not.

Just as the elf felt that she was safe, another growl greeted her- but in the _opposite_ direction of which she had came! No being was faster than an elf, except for a Skulblaka. Except for a dragon.

The being did not speak, just growled. The elf heard massive footsteps and turned to flee, fearful that this creature would attack her and win. At least she had a chance with a humanoid being, so she took her chances with the male behind her.

The elf ran straight into the male, who was tall and shrouded in a cloak. The only part of his face that was visible was his mouth, which was upturned into a smirk.

"Thrysta," his voice was practically a hiss, and the elf noticed the Ancient Language use. Magic was being used against her, and she had no time to prepare or counter the attack. The elf blacked out within seconds.

EEE

Eragon was a loner. A hermit, if you will. After Murtagh's betrayal, he had gone to Urû'baen to try and rescue Murtagh and Thorn. By that time, Galbatorix had murdered them both for disobeying his orders. Eragon had not understood why, for Galbatorix had just helped the Varden's chances. Perhaps he knew that Eragon was coming to save Murtagh.

It didn't matter. When Eragon was stopped by a friend of the Varden in Urû'baen, he couldn't believe the stranger at first when he told Eragon that Murtagh and Thorn were dead. But Eragon realized that the stranger was not lying when he tried to scry Murtagh and all Eragon received was darkness.

Eragon plunged into a pit of loss and depression, and therefore Saphira by extension. Both realized that the loss was bigger this time, perhaps because both secretly knew that Murtagh was still alive before. They knew that they had to return to the Varden, and they did- but things only got worse. Orik was chosen as the leader of the Dwarves, but then was assassinated. Arya was sent out with the elves' best spell casters to retrieve the green egg from Galbatorix, and did not return. Nasuada retrieved a horrible injury to her arm, loosing all feeling in it. Things were going badly.

And then Roran died.

That loss came with the end of sanity for Eragon. Eragon locked himself in his room, not talking to anyone. He was alone. Saphira was the only one who got through to him then, and of course she felt depressed as well. But she did not go insane until Glaedr and Oromis died: Oromis because of his injury and Glaedr by extension.

Saphira went crazy then. She tore up trees and killed elves, clearing a part of Du Weldenvarden. Then Eragon emerged from his room, jumped on Saphira, and they rode away to the farthest reaches of Du Weldenvarden, even farther than that- to the North, past Alagaësia itself. Then the two went into hiding, learning all they could about magic and the Dragon Riders from another Dragon Rider who had escaped to there. And then the old mentor, named Falenirvre, and his silver dragon Raneir passed away. But Saphira and Eragon did not morn terribly over their third mentors, for they had learned from them that death may come, but one's spirit never truly left. And with that, Saphira and Eragon roamed the northern forest, learning all of its secrets.

And now it was years later- Saphira and Eragon did not know how many- and they were practically one with the forest. They had forgotten the way most of their past friends' presences felt, only remembered the names and what they associated the name with. Whenever Eragon thought of Arya he remembered friendship, love, and bitter rejection. Whenever he thought of Murtagh he remembered friendship, brotherhood, and betrayal. Whenever he thought of Brom he remembered fatherhood, mentor, and loss. Everything made him feel only emotions, and each one had some sense of negativity connected with it. Even if the negativity wasn't about the person, it had to do with the person and Eragon learned to prefer to _not_ think about his past. Saphira, by extension, learned to not as well.

Now their lives where truly one, controlled by the sheer, animalistic desire to be born anew, and without pain. They killed any intelligent killer unless it was a dragon, letting the Skulblakas go do to their near extinction. Any other creature, mostly hominid, was killed.

It is this, still as intelligent, just independent; Eragon and Saphira that the elf came across.

Eragon whispered a crushing spell so that he would not kill the stranger, but only put her into a deep sleep so Eragon could examine her.

_I wonder who we have come across now, Saphira?_ He asked, thoroughly amused.

_I recognize the presence somewhat,_ Saphira mused.

_As do I. Let us unmask this figure,_ Eragon nodded and pulled up the elf's hood.

Eragon gasped, and Saphira growled.

It was Arya.

EEE

Eragon paced back and forth in their cave, which used to be Falenirvre and Raneir's cave.

_What are we going to do, Saphira? The past, which we have tried so hard to escape, has found us!_ Eragon was about to scream.

_I know, I know. This is a disaster. We **should** let her go, erase her memory so that she can not recall this event, but…_Saphira shook her head sadly.

_But if we let her go, that will be like completely letting go of the past. Besides, she needs help… _Eragon sighed.

Saphira nodded, _yes. Let's keep her; we need some company around here anyway. And the Varden are a lost cause now, after all. _

_I don't think so_, Eragon sighed, _I mean, they were, but not after this._

And Eragon held up a green dragon egg, which had been carried by Arya.

_O, Brignesiæ!_ Saphira cursed. (Brignesiæ is the equivalent to a swear such as "craptastic.")

_Indeed_, Eragon smirked, _however, I believe that we shall hold this egg hostage, shall we not? _

_Yes, as we shall hold Arya. _Saphira nodded, staring at the sleeping elf.

Their way of life had suddenly changed.


	2. Shur'tugal

Ch. 2 Shur'tugal

Arya shifted in her seat, every bone in her body aching from an invisible source of pain. She knew that, somehow, she was about to die. The man that she had encountered was obviously much stronger than even _her_, one of the strongest elves, alive. Arya puzzled over this as to how this being managed to become so powerful.

"Eka weohnata néiat haina ono," a voice, gruff and depressed, growled.

_Well, he said that he will not harm me in the Ancient Language... _Arya still wasn't convinced.

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal, eka weohnata néiat haina ono," the man repeaded. Arya sat up as quickly as she could.

"You're... you're a _shur'tugal?_" Arya blinked over and over again, trying to see if she recognised the man hovering above her. The man smiled at her.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," the man laughed.

"But... but you just said..." Arya whiserpered, confused.

"I was joking on the last one, can't you tell what a joke is? Yes, I am a Rider, my Dragon and I have been living in the Northern Forest for longer than we remember. But my guess is about ten years," the Rider smirked.

"Do I know you?" Arya asked softly.

"Vinr Älfakyn," the man shook his head sadly, "you do not recognize me. That does not hurt, though- I barely recognize you."

"Who are you?" Arya demanded.

"I am Eragon," the man- Eragon- said sadly.

Arya stared at him in disbelief, "Liar!" she cried.

Eragon sighed, "Eka aí Eragon!"

"You said it in the Ancient Language… if you are Eragon, then where is Saphira?" Arya demanded.

Eragon smiled, and then Saphira rushed into the cave.

_She is awake! Hello, Arya! _Saphira laughed. Arya's heart pounded like mad as she sat up.

"You are alive!" Arya cried, jumping up from her bed of leaves.

"Please, relax. Wiol pömnuria ilian," Eragon laughed.

"Fine, I will. But… why did you leave? Why didn't you come back? I came back from my mission with the green egg, and you had disappeared! After five years we all thought you dead, why…???" Arya cried.

"That's not relaxing," Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Please answer my questions, Argetlam," Arya cried.

"Fine. Both Saphira and I will in time. However, I need you to rest. I can not have you dying," Eragon laughed, "You know that you should."

"Die? Or rest?" Arya sighed.

"Rest. Now sleep," Eragon hesitantly placed his hand on Arya's forehead.

Arya did not argue or yell at him, but did fall asleep.

EEE

The next morning Arya woke up to Eragon and Saphira eating a breakfast of plants from outside. They were laughing together about something, and guarding the green egg.

"Eragon?" Arya woke up, tired beyond belief.

"Arya!" Eragon rushed to her side, causing Saphira to snort.

_You seemed so hesitant about keeping her,_ Saphira laughed.

_Well… I have not seen her in a while,_ Eragon murmured as he reached Arya.

"How are you feeling, Arya?" Eragon asked softly.

"I am feeling well, thank you, Eragon," Arya sighed, "and I would like my questions answered, please. Oh, and I'm adding another. Was it _you_ who attacked me in the forest?" Arya stared intently at Eragon.

Eragon sighed, "I will answer all of your questions, Arya. But in time- I have no time o answer them now, you understand," Eragon looked intently at Arya.

"Yes, but _please_ answer my last one first," Arya looked pleadingly at Eragon.

"Yes, I did attack you. But I had no idea who you were. Saphira and I have taken to living on our own," Eragon sighed, "and we try to keep it that way."

"Then why didn't you kill me on the spot?" Arya sighed.

"Because we want to make sure that we don't kill unnecessarily. Mostly we just let them go, erase their memory," Eragon shrugged.

Arya nodded, as if this made sense.

"So why didn't you do that with me?" Arya asked suspiciously.

Eragon sighed, "There are many reasons. Most I can not explain to you yet. But I can explain one: you needed our help. And as for the rest of the reasons- you will learn them in time, do not worry," Eragon nodded, "Now Saphira and I must go out and get food. Please wait here," Eragon left then, jumping onto Saphira's back and soaring out to the sky.

Arya watched them go with confusion in her eyes.

EEE

Saphira and Eragon soared over the sky, whooping as they did. Saphira turned about in the air, performing complicated aerial maneuvers that she learned on her own out in the wild.

_When do you think we should tell her what we have learned? _Saphira asked as she corkscrewed through the air.

_I do not know, Saphira. Being able to know the future… no matter how vague… is a dangerous art. Arya does not need to know that we know, _Eragon sighed. They continued flying about in the air, pondering what to do about Arya.

Living on their own, learning all they could and experimenting with magic so much changed Saphira and Eragon. They knew how to do things that were considered unnatural, most likely. And now their little coven had been breached by two beings.

Eragon finally sighed to himself. He knew that they couldn't let Arya go now, because she would return with a whole _army_ if need be to get Eragon and Saphira to return. Not to mention the fact that if they let her go, she would most likely be one of _the_ _dead._

You see, one of the powers that Eragon and Saphira learned was seeing the future. They only needed to ask a question while scrying instead of thinking of a person, place or thing. And they had discovered that Galbatorix and all the races would have a final showdown to end the war, and that this would occur sometime soon. The only survivors would be ten humans- five girls and five boys-, ten elves-five and five-, ten dwarves- five and five-, and ten dragons-five and five. And then there would be two hominid creatures that resembled elves and two more dragons that would come to lead them all. So, in short, if Eragon let Arya leave she would most certainly die.

Saphira swooped down into the forest, carrying her food while Eragon carried food for Arya and him.

_So, Saphira- how do you think Arya would take learning that she is our prisoner?_ Eragon laughed.

_Not well,_ Saphira agreed, and they landed.


	3. Manin

Ch. 3 Manin

Eragon stared out to the sunrise, his eyes glazed over with thoughts. He knew that today would be the day that he confessed to Arya what had _really_ happened to him and Saphira over these long ten years. But he knew that, for some reason, Arya was not ready for the information yet.

Eragon knew that disaster could strike if he told her, but he had to because he owed her. Everything rested on this.

Saphira flew over, her grace in the air, as usual, astounding Eragon. He smiled at his companion, and Saphira smiled- bearing her teeth in an almost menacing way- back.

_Today we tell Arya,_ Eragon declared, sighing out loud.

_About time, but yes- it is going to be tough,_ Saphira sighed.

_Let us go, then,_ and Saphira dived down towards the earth.

EEE

Arya stared as Eragon set down his food and stare intently back at Arya. His eyes had dark shadows hovering behind them in a gloomy trance. Arya felt chills creep up her spine, she knew that she had pushed him too far this time.

"You _really_ want to know why I left, Arya?" Eragon sighed, "Is that what you really want?"

Arya sighed and nodded, "I need to know, even if the information is too deadly and depressing."

"Then get comfortable. This will take longer than you expect," Eragon sighed and sat down, his eyes still holding that depressed look in his eyes.

Arya nodded, looking intensely back at Eragon, knowing that maybe it would help ease his discomfort. Or make it worse, depending on who Eragon really was anymore.

Eragon sat back and began his tale.

"First of all, Arya, you have to understand that I had been through a lot of pain already, and then almost all who I cared about died. I thought that you were dead, Murtagh died, Roran and Orik died- everyone who was near and dear to me died in less than five months. It was only Saphira and me, and then our mentors Glaedr and Oromis died. Everything broke within us, including our minds. We fled, like animals, away from Du Weldenvarden. Many tried to hold us back in wild, frenzy like attempts, but to no avail. We got away faster than you could say "Stop!" And we flew away, screaming simultaneously in agony, to the North. When Saphira could fly no more, we landed here. By then the screaming had stopped, just pain- endless, unbearable pain, sort of like my scar back when I had it, except this pain was psychological. And Saphira shared it. We grew savage, a hybrid elf-man and a dragon, roaming this forest and plaguing it. I even ate meat, but threw it up later. This happened for, well, we don't know how long. Very long, I know that much. And then we flew farther North, our minds bent on finding an escape, when we found another Rider and his dragon," Arya gasped at this.

"_Who?_" she demanded, standing up abruptly. Eragon sighed.

"Falenirvre, and his dragon Raneir," Eragon stared intensly at Arya, waiting for any comment she might possess.

"We thought… they escaped the Fall when Glaedr and Oromis were captured… we saw the Forsworn fly after them and we thought they were dead," Arya sighed. Eragon nodded.

"They were very nearly dead. However, they cast a spell on themselves to appear dead. The Forsworn left them alone, and they fled North. We came upon them unexpectedly, but they welcomed our presence and taught us all had learned about the true Nature of… well, everything. They were old, however, and the spell that they had cast so long ago to escape death had weakened them. On their deathbeds, they spoke to us every single Ancient Language word of power that they knew, and died. We did not use them, as we knew that death would come upon us sooner than it did for them. Over the next few years, Saphira and I… changed even more. We are now almost one with the forest, and are finally ready for… what comes soon," and then Eragon sat back, waiting for Arya's response.

"What comes soon?" she asked immediately.

"Du denos fyrn," Eragon whispered.

"The end war? What do you mean?" Arya murmured.

"I mean the end battle of this war. Galbatorix is going to get fed up with all the resistance, and attack. Everyone and I mean _everyone _comes to fight. All the hidden dragons, all the elves, all the dwarves, all the humans, all the Urgals… everyone in Alagaësia. After the battle, which lasts for weeks, there are only 44 beings left alive," Eragon paused, taking a deep breath.

"Who survives? Does Galbatorix survive? How many of each species…" but then Eragon cut her off by pressing a single finger to her lips, then withdrawing that finger.

"I will answer your questions," Eragon sighed, "just give me time. Being able to foretell the future is a terrible knowledge that burdens Saphira and me," Eragon closed his eyes.

"You can… well, of course you can, how else would you know of Du denos fyrn…" Arya sighed.

"Yes, among the gifts we have acquired we have learned how to see the future. It is a dark gift, and I wouldn't recommend trying to use it. We have given up the practice all together," Eragon sighed, "but not before we discovered what would befall Alagaësia."

Arya nodded, "Of course. Please continue now."

Eragon closed his eyes briefly, then opened them and spoke. "After this bloody, seemingly endless battle, there will be ten of each species left. Ten dragons, ten elves, ten humans, ten dwarves, five male and five female for each species, will be left. The Urgals will be wiped out all together. And then, two dragons and their riders will emerge out of the north and bring peace to these peoples and lead them. Among the faces I did not see Galbatorix or his dragon, so neither survives," Eragon sighed, "and the only ones I actually did recognize were all the dragons, and the two riders."

"Who are the riders and the dragons?" Arya asked.

Eragon looked her straight in the eye, "Us."

AN: Sorry that it's a short chapter, but that's the best place to end it.


	4. Fyrn

Ch. 4 Fyrn

Arya stood up and looked angrily at Eragon, "What do you mean _us?_" Arya gasped, "I'm not a dragon rider!"

"I mean, that we are the dragon riders in my vision. I didn't understand at first- obviously, I thought that you were dead. However, now it has become clear," and Eragon sat back, relaxing.

"But… there are no… I am _still_ not a **Shur'tugal**, Eragon, the fact that I'm alive does not change that," Arya sighed, nervous fear filling up her face.

"No, but the fact that you bring a dragon egg that's hatching as we speak does," Eragon smirked.

Arya jumped up, "_What?_"

"Sit, sit," Eragon commanded. Arya sighed and shook her head.

"I will not take orders from _you_, Shadeslayer. You are no more than a coward, turning your back on the Varden like you did!" Arya finally unleashed all of her pent-up anger and spit on the ground. Eragon glared right back at her.

"You think that I am the same Eragon you knew? Well, you are wrong. I will take that sort of insult no longer. _Thrysta!_" Eragon hissed, and suddenly Arya was crying out, clutching her arm. Eragon lifted the spell soon, his eyes still dark.

"That does not change the fact that you left the Varden when they needed you the most!" Arya cried.

Eragon shook his head sadly, "They were doomed anyway. I knew it from the beginning. And besides, the Varden had no one left, since Nasuada was dying and the Du Vrangr Gata was diminishing and… everyone else was dead."

"Well, I had come back! And anyway, if what you say about the dragon egg is true, than I shall go back to the Varden- maybe this is the help we need!" Arya spat, and then began to run out of the chamber. But before Arya got to the archway, Eragon was holding her back, a grave yet amused look on his face.

"Saphira and I can not let you go," Eragon sighed.

"You're going to have to," Arya glared.

"No, we can not, as I said. You have seen too much, even if you _don't_ tell that you found us someone is bound to find out. And Saphira and I can not go back until after the Du denos fyrn," Eragon sighed, "and besides, neither of us wishes for you to die. Better to bring peace to Alagaësia, with your brilliant and logical mind, than to die and have it wasted in a battle. We know what will happen, Arya. Do not pretend that you can change this fate," Eragon stepped back, now holding Arya at arm's length.

"I do not care if I must die for the cause, Eragon!" Arya insisted.

"You cannot change fate! Must I bind you to a chair?" Eragon cried.

"I'm afraid that's the only way you're going to get me to cooperate!" Arya fervently cried.

"Fine, then!" Eragon cried, and then spat out, "Malthinae!"

Arya was sitting down in the chair, squirming to break free, at once.

"Please, Arya, do not make this any more difficult than it must be," Eragon sighed. Arya glared up at him.

"Fine. Do you have anything left to tell me?" Arya asked, her eyes filled with a deep hatred which made Eragon cringe.

"No, I do not. However, both Saphira and I would like to know what has happened with you in this time," Eragon sighed.

Arya rolled her eyes, "You do not deserve to know."

Eragon sighed, "Then you have fun in your confinement. I'll bring back your dragon so you can be bound together," Eragon shrugged and then left Arya alone in the room.

EEE

The little green dragon and Arya were playing around together in the chair. Arya found that, since she had a deep… well, it wasn't _hatred_, but it was pretty close… for Eragon and Saphira, she knew that her only company now would be the dragon. But she was still curious as to how the dragon had not hatched beforehand. She knew that, with all the knowledge that Eragon had gathered these past ten years, he would know why.

Arya, driven by a boundless curiosity gnawing at her soul, finally relented.

"Eragon?" she called, her voice bitter.

Eragon walked into the room, a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, Arya? What is wrong?" Eragon asked, sighing.

"I was wondering… why didn't this dragon hatch before now? I mean, I've been handling his egg for _years_…" Arya asked.

"I'll let Saphira answer your question," Eragon bowed briefly, an amused look on his face, "because you'll believe the answer more from her, unlike if I were to tell you."

Saphira flew in then, nodding at Arya. Arya opened her mind for her, eager for an explanation.

_You must understand that dragons can hatch when they know that the circumstances are the best possible, regardless of whether they'll be a wild or "tame" dragon, _Saphira began.

_Even "tame" dragons can? _Arya gasped.

_Yes, even those destined to find a rider can wait, as long as they know that their rider is near. If their rider isn't near any longer, they will wait until their rider returns, forever if they have to,_ Saphira's voice grew impatient, _I myself waited a few days after finding Eragon because I knew that I had to hatch when he was alone. I knew barely anything else, except that I had to wait. When I **did** hatch-which was about a week or two later, I honestly don't recall-it was the most ideal time. _

_Is this why my dragon waited so long?_ Arya asked.

_Indeed, yes. Your dragon knew that if it hatched while being brought back and forth through Alagaësia it would know that someone else would claim it there's. Finally, you were the only non-dragon rider in the area, and it hatched. But… I have communicated with the hatchling, and it says that there is another reason. _

_Which is?_ Arya demanded.

_I shall not tell you until you are ready. Which is when you trust Eragon and me once more,_ Saphira smiled, all of her teeth showing in an almost menacing way.

_But… Saphira! I must know!_ Arya cried. Saphira shook her head sadly.

_You are not quite ready,_ and with that, Saphira and Eragon left the room.


	5. Letta

Ch. 5 Letta

Arya stared out to the entranceway of her cave. Everything around her was almost like a dream. She did not know how many days it had been since she had found Eragon and Saphira; however despite her uncooperativeness they were treating her kindly.

The little dragon had provided company for her, and she had even named it- Emerlad. But Arya knew that she needed to leave now, or decide to stay. Everything was beginning to come into focus. Either she helps the Varden now, and dies doing so; or helps the world later, and lives while doing it. Arya didn't know what to do. Maybe the other reason why Emerlad waited to hatch would solve her question.

"Eragon!" she finally called, praying that he would answer her call.

Eragon called back, "I am busy!" and left it at that. Arya was shocked. Never before had Eragon rejected her cry. Arya stared at Emerlad.

"Do you think that I should give in? That I should help Eragon bring peace to Alagaësia?" Arya asked.

The little dragon chirped, jumped off of Arya's lap, and glided around in the air.

"Hmm," Arya sighed, "Since you aren't helping me… oh I don't know what to do!"

Suddenly, a small voice chirped in her head.

_Arya… Arya…_

_What?? Who is this?? _Arya asked, about block the presence out of her mind.

_Arya, it is I, Emerlad. I am here to give you the advice you plead for,_ Emerlad had an amused tone to his voice.

_Oh,_ Arya felt relief wash over her; _do you like the name I picked out for you?_

_Yes, it suits me well. Now, back to business,_ Emerlad sat down in front of Arya, seeming to have grown to the size of a dog in a minute.

_It is time for you, Arya, to realize your place in the history of Alagaësia. Eragon is right, Alagaësia will fall and be destroyed thousands of years early if you decide to go back now. However, if you stay by Eragon's side, then you will ensure Alagaësia a long life. _

_How long?_ Arya demanded.

_100,000 years_, Emerlad chuckled.

_And if I don't help, what am I condemning it too?_ Arya continued.

_The world will end, then, within this year._

Arya sat back, closing her eyes. _The fate of an entire world rests on my shoulders_, she thought privately.

"Maybe… maybe I should," Arya whispered.

_Stay? Yes, yes you should_, Emerlad chuckled.

Arya nodded, "Yes, yes I will stay."

EEE

Eragon walked in, carrying Emerlad and Arya's meals, deep in thought. Arya took the food he offered, and just as he turned around Arya decided to tell him.

"Eragon!" she called out. Eragon spun around, awoken from his reverie.

"Yes, Arya?" Eragon asked; his tone bitter.

"I was going to tell you, that I have decided to stay," Arya whispered.

"What?" Eragon raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"I'm going to stay, and help you save Alagaësia," Arya said loudly.

Eragon closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Arya could not hear what it was, but she could guess by the shocked tone of his voice.

"Very well," Eragon had composed himself and looked Arya straight in the eye, "But swear it in the Ancient Language.

"I swear that I will stay with you until Alagaësia needs us to bring peace," Arya said strongly in the Ancient Language, her brow furrowed and her look determined.

Eragon continued to stare at her as she finished.

"Well, then… good," Eragon nodded, and suddenly the bounds holding Arya to her room were lifted. Arya stood up from her bed, stretched, and sighed.

"I am sorry for the way I acted, Eragon. Do to my own meditation and additional counseling from Emerlad; I have learned that you are right. Can you forgive me?" Arya put two fingers to her lips.

"Yes, I can," Eragon laughed, "Now, do you wish to know why Emerlad waited?"

"The second reason? Yes, yes I do wish to know," Arya nodded eagerly.

"It is because he knew that you wouldn't reach us unless he waited. So he _did_ wait until I or Saphira was near to hatch, so that the fate of Alagaësia was sealed Imagine Saphira and my panic when we thought you were going to condemn Alagaësia to an early death! But all is well now," Eragon laughed and sat down, then directed his gaze to Arya intensly, "Now, what has happened to _you_ these past ten years?"

"It is a long tale, but I can go into it," Arya nodded, "You see, Eragon, after you left the Varden came into a crisis. They had no hope of defeating Galbatorix now, what with all their principle members gone and no Riders to help them. However, I and two of the spell casters came back a year after you had gone- we were weak, but alive, and carrying a dragon egg. I'd rather not relive what happened when I was in Galbatorix's confinement, thank you," Arya snarled suddenly, causing Eragon to recoil briefly.

"Anyway, so we came back. The Varden were practically _screaming_ in praise. I began what I had done with Saphira's egg, I ferried it across Alagaësia. Danger laid waiting for me at every corner. My two fellow Elves, Mimringr and Jonündo, died within one trip where Galbatorix himself came to retrieve his egg. I managed to flee away to Du Weldenvarden, but I had to stay there for _years_ before it was safe to return to Surda. Then my usual trip resumed, until last year where things in Alagaësia became bad. The Urgals were all but extinct, and the Ra'zac had matured into full Lethrblaka. They were terrorizing everyone, them and their parents, and not following anyone's rules- not even Galbatorix. The land is a wasteland; the only healthy places remaining are Du Weldenvarden and the Beor Mountains. Everywhere else there are just plains and… well, nothing. I was on my usual ferrying trip, and I was almost at Du Weldenvarden when I knew something was chasing me. I ran, ran as far as I could, to the North. The creatures chasing me- I'm so sure they were Lethrblaka- stopped when I reached the Northern Forest. I continued to run, to get away from the creatures, when I ran into you- and you know the rest," Arya shrugged.

"Yes, I do know the rest," Eragon nodded, smiling sympathetically at her.

"Well, I suppose I should go out and get some exercise. Do not worry, I shall return," Arya reassured him nervously.

"You are bound by the Ancient Language to do so," Eragon chuckled as Arya ran outside.

_Perhaps everything is different now,_ Eragon commented to Saphira.

_Just do not let your heart be broken again, little one,_ Saphira soothed.


End file.
